


things you said at the kitchen table

by tokkiui



Series: things you said [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he falls in love with iwaizumi somewhere between seven and eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at the kitchen table

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi hell is real y'all

he falls in love with iwaizumi somewhere between seven and eight.

and if someone in the future tries to argue that it’s impossible to pinpoint it with such accuracy, oikawa will beg your pardon; he remembers everything about that moment, starting from the few drops of spilled milk on the table and a tiny bit of raspberry jam in the corner of iwaizumi’s lips.

he clenches his fingers tighter around the mug and brings it to his lips, slowly takes a sip of milk while ignoring the weird feeling blossoming in his chest.

for now.

“you’re doing it again,” iwaizumi nags; because that’s what he always does and oikawa never minds.

“…i don’t like handles,” he mutters into the cup, then nibbles the rim just above the said handle; it’s a small pet peeve of his ever since he can remember, his weird game of drinking in the most unnatural ways ever.somehow, even after all these years, it still manages to piss imaizumi off.

or not really, oikawa knows, but keeping the facades is something they’re both good at.

so oikawa drinks his milk and pretends. iwaizumi finishes his breakfast.

the jam is gone, oikawa notices, his eyes stopping at his roommate’s lips.

"i wonder how it tastes like," he humms softly. in his mind, he’s not sure if he means the jam or iwaizumi’s mouth.

"you’re so weird," the other male replies, furrowing his brows. "why don’t you just try it?"

"…why indeed."

so oikawa does.

whether it’s raspberries that taste like iwaizumi, or iwaizumi who tastes like raspberries, he will probably never know.

not that it matters.


End file.
